


Paralysed

by DarkFrozenNight88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, POV Tony Stark, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFrozenNight88/pseuds/DarkFrozenNight88
Summary: Tutto ciò che senti è immobile e statico come ghiaccio intorno a te.





	Paralysed

**FANDOM: MCU**  
PAIRING: NONE (STONY MOLTO, MOOOOLTO LIGHT SE VOLETE VEDERLA)  
CHARACTERS: TONY STARK, BUCKY, STEVE  
WARNING: NONE  
#ADVENTCALENDAR #HURTANDCOMFORT #HURTTONY  
PROMPT: PARALISI  
11°GIORNO- FINESTRELLA N°11  
  
**Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebook “Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”:**  
**<https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/>**  
_Devo ringraziare di cuore **Nattini1** per aver trovato il tempo di Betare questa cosuccia e ringrazio chiunque passi a leggerla, recensirla e anche chi -per qualche arcano motivo- deciderla di salvarsela come piaciuta, da ricordare o chessò io __😉_  
_PS: ovviamente nessun personaggio mi appartiene, purtroppo :’(_  
  
  
  
Tutto ciò che senti è immobile e statico come ghiaccio intorno a te. Il respiro è laborioso, corto, irregolare. Le lacrime e la condensa del tuo stesso respiro mutano silenziose in brina che ricopre la tua pelle.  
Il viso cereo dai colori sbiaditi è totalmente accompagnato dal contrasto luminoso dello smalto rosso ed oro della tua armatura, che sovrasta e s'impone violento sul resto del quadro.  
Il tuo corpo rigido è bloccato come una delle statue antiche di qualche museo d'arte; marmoreo, ma nonostante tutto ricco di spigoli ed imperfezioni.  
Intorno a te, tutto tace...o almeno così pare: suoni ovattati ed emanati su altre frequenze che il tuo orecchio non può percepire; silenzio pesante, sinfonia di pause solenni e definitive che narra della fine di un eroe che talvolta sembrò il nemico.  
Un uomo nascosto dietro metallo e tecnologia che a lungo andare è stato inghiottito dall’essere stesso che lui ha creato, armatura fatta per proteggere che diventò una Vergine di Ferro, ricca di lame affilate che con il tempo hanno preso posto fra le giunture delle articolazioni.  
Un inno al diventare macchina fredda, strategica tecnologia ed innovazione bellica, lasciando indietro pezzo dopo pezzo emozioni morenti e umanità dilaniata, lento mutamento di una crisalide distorta che, anziché diventare farfalla, rinasce scorpione.  
Il sangue delle tue vene sta rallentando il suo corso, lasciando spazio al veleno che da anni ormai ti sta alimentando, un veleno fatto di paure, superstizioni, pensieri contorti ed insicurezze; incoscienza innocente che ti ha portato a fidarti del più basso essere umano esistente in quel momento della tua vita: quando ancora il comportamento di tuo padre lasciava segni visibili e pesanti sul tuo corpo esattamente paralleli a quelli che ti stavano marchiando a fuoco l'anima, indelebili nel tempo e nella memoria.  
Dalla vita ora non ti aspetti altro che il conto salato di tutte le tue azioni, aspetti apatico l'arrivo di quell’essere cupo e scheletrico con tanto di falce ed in sella al suo destriero.  
Con tuoi occhi, l'unica cosa ancora viva seppur per poco, registri una presenza inginocchiata vicino a te, china sul tuo corpo che ti scuote gridandoti contro di resistere e di non fare questo al gruppo, a lui e soprattutto a Steve.  
C'impieghi relativamente poco a mettere a fuoco quell'ammasso di colore che cozza con il resto del mondo: è Bucky, il famigerato Soldato d'inverno che dopo anni e innumerevoli tentativi è ritornato l'uomo meraviglioso e bilanciato che Steve ha sempre osannato; un uomo dai sani principi, pronto a salvare sempre gl'indifesi ed a difendere il suo Paese e la sua famiglia pur sacrificandosi senza ripensamenti e rimpianti, una persona meravigliosa che hai avuto l'opportunità di conoscere meglio e di arrivar pure a chiamare amico, in modo fiero e sereno.  
"Non...non ti azzardare a morire Anthony!" ti grida contro Bucky con occhi lucidi, il viso incazzoso, ma che con te è sempre stato inutile poiché la maschera è molto simile a ciò che usi tu da decenni per coprire e camuffare ciò che realmente provi.  
Cerchi invano di rassicurare l’uomo con il braccio bionico con una battuta sarcastica e degna del bilionario filantropo che il pubblico conosce, ma solo un rantolio è ciò che esce dalla tua bocca.  
“Shhh…shhh, va tutto bene, Steve sta arrivando!” sono le parole sussurrate ed ovattate che arrivano alle tue orecchie, totalmente dissonanti rispetto al contesto di dolore e morte che vi circonda.  
“Non sforzarti troppo, ti aiuto io!” dice ancora Barnes, occhi velati di lacrime che non vogliono cadere, non vogliono rendere ancora più reale e tormentata la realtà dei fatti; contemporaneamente senti che il tuo corpo da una posizione distesa, passa ad una semi-seduta: la tua schiena è contro qualcosa di solido ma caldo, il tuo cervello impiega poco a capire che Bucky ti ha appoggiato contro di sé, le sue braccia ti stringono in una morsa fraterna che non ti lascia andare, una sorta di corda che ti vieta di dire il tuo ultimo addio.  
“TONY!!!!” il tuo sguardo si volge istintivamente alla ricerca del tuo capitano, Steve sta correndo come se la sua vita – e la tua – dipendessero da quello; fissi i tuoi occhi color cioccolato in quelli azzurri di lui e preghi qualsiasi entità esistente che basti a far capire al biondo che lo stai chiamando.  
In un battito di ciglia, anche lui è accanto a te, ma i suoi occhi sono focalizzati sul cercare in modo rapido ciò che sta provocando la tua disfatta.  
“S-st…” è tutto ciò che riesci a rantolare, la gola è cartavetrata, la bocca asciutta ed impastata, il sapore del sangue è tutto ciò che riesci a gustare; gli occhi iniziano a farsi sempre più umidi, lacrime copiose e traditrici iniziano a creare solchi nel tuo viso, sai che ormai è questione di attimi, tra poco più di pochi secondi tutto sarà inghiottito dal nulla e tu smetterai una volta per tutte di sentire dolore.  
“TONY, RESTA SVEGLIO…TONY? TONYYYY!!!!!” le grida di Steve sono le ultime cose che senti, esattamente un attimo prima che i tuoi occhi, pesanti e stanchi, si chiudano isolandoti dal resto del mondo.  
Silenzio e quiete, sono le prime cose che percepisci oltre che ad una luce intensa che vedi appena apri gli occhi: ‘che sia in paradiso?’ è la prima cosa che ti balena in mente, mentre cerchi di ripararti da quella fonte di luce fastidiosa, coprendoti gli occhi con un braccio.  
“TONY?” due voci incerte ti chiamano all’unisono, facendoti nuovamente guardare intorno: davanti a te, in una stanza di ospedale ci sono Steve e Bucky ai lati del letto; “S-steve?...Bucky?” chiedi con incertezza schiarendoti la voce, la gola ancora troppo secca e le labbra troppo screpolate che, istintivamente, bagni con la lingua. “C’hai fatto prendere un bello spavento, non farlo mai più!” ti dice a mo’ di rimprovero Barnes, ma i suoi occhi, insieme a quelli di Cap, brillano di felicità, mentre due sorrisi gemelli sbocciano sui loro volti finalmente sereni.


End file.
